Many wells, such as oil wells, are completed using a multi-zone stimulation technique. Multi-zone stimulation techniques may utilize stimulation operations to stimulate specific, or target, zones of a subterranean formation and/or may restrict a flow of a reservoir fluid from a subterranean formation and into a casing string, or liner, that lines a wellbore to specific, or target, locations along a length of the casing string or liner.
While the stimulation operations, which may include fracture treatments and/or acid treatments, may be effective at stimulating the target zones of the subterranean formation, portions, which may be significant portions, of the subterranean formation may remain unstimulated. Thus, the reservoir fluid only may be produced from a fraction of the subterranean formation and/or a rate of reservoir fluid production from one or more unstimulated zones of the subterranean formation may be significantly less than a rate of reservoir fluid production from the stimulated zones of the subterranean formation.
Therefore, after initial production of reservoir fluids from the subterranean formation for at least an initial production time, it may be desirable to re-complete the subterranean formation to stimulate the one or more unstimulated zones of the subterranean formation, to increase a rate of reservoir fluid production from the one or more unstimulated zones, and/or to re-stimulate a previously stimulated zone of the subterranean formation. However, and since the casing string and/or liner that is present within the wellbore may include a plurality of spaced-apart perforations that were utilized during the initial stimulation of and/or production from the subterranean formation, it may be difficult to effectively re-stimulate the one or more unstimulated zones of the subterranean formation. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for re-completing multi-zone wells.